Forum:Article Layout
Introduction Hi, everyone! I have noticed that some people have been coming up with ideas for article pages, and i have created one of my own as well, and i am trying to gather as many ideas as possible to choose a style we all like. I hope you enjoy! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ADD YOUR OWN SUGGESTIONS!!! User:Brodensson/Sandbox|Picturebox User:~=(iNate)=~/SandboxC|Gizmobox User:Omega111/Sandbox|Picturebox (Omega111's version) Community Discussion Please leave comments below: I was asked to contribute a design, so I created a sample and it's on the "Gizmobox" tab. The color scheme is incomplete and the names above the Bot image would be links to change the image, not using "switch" template. Also, the Gizmos section is collapsible (not seen on the forum). This was created from raw wikitext, so it is not "article-ready" because it is simply an example, it still needs many adjustments to ensure the best readability, enjoy. Note: This is not to be confused with Template:Gizmobox. 12:43, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :I like the design nate made a lot more, because it hold more info and the other parts are less huge and you don't have to scroll 13:04, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :This makes the Phy very happy...I like them both. Brod's is very similar to the idea I had. But Nates looks good too. Question: Can Brod's gizmo area be extended to show all gizmos and a core window be added...and on Nate's (I know you are using what we have) but a rendered Bot would be better then the card. I am going to also assume you are going to use the game gizmos rendered? Phynix05 (talk) 15:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::This can be decided once we get all the forms of the Bots rendered and see how it looks with a working sample. There might be some issues cause of the size of the Elder forms fitting on the cards or even getting good, full snapshots of the Bots to use. 01:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :This looks great! As stated above This will fit very well on a page with little if any scrolling around needed. Very nice.CameronMonger (talk) 04:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) The picturebox needs to have a featured ribbon or new ribbon, to represent wether the article is new to the wiki; I will be adding this soon. (EDIT: Trying to add window with all stages of bot) These are all great, I like how Brodensson has made his, the only problem is it dosen't seem to show growth stages. iNates is great, this one only has one minor problems:the core should be put as part of the growth stages instead of having it's own section. But other then that they are some of the best templates I've so far seen on wikia.FrostyLemonTalk 07:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's time to finalise the templates based on the omments and then test both of them on the actual pages. Put a poll up asking what layout users like better and after month see the result and use the most popular template on all the bots.FrostyLemonTalk